


“you’re the drummer for my sister’s band and i find you really hot” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	“you’re the drummer for my sister’s band and i find you really hot” au

Saat Cosette bilang kalau band-nya akan main malam itu dan memberi satu tiket VIP ke Enjolras sambil memasang tatapan memelas (‘ _Please_ , _datang, E? Ini buat tugas akhir dan semakin banyak yang datang, nilai kami bakal semakin bagus._ ’) Yang ada di pikiran Enjolras adalah semacam konser orkestra. Mungkin dengan akustik gitar dan alunan dari piano atau biola (Cosette mengambil studi biola di universitas dan dia tahu kembarannya itu bisa main piano sejak masih kecil.) Dan bukannya— _ini_.

Musik keras rock yang membuat kupingnya sakit. Orang-orang berjingkrak berdesakan. Lampu warna-warni.  _Oh, goddess_ ,  _Cosette_. Kalau gadis pirang itu bukan adik kembar tersayangnya, dibayar pun Enjolras tidak akan mau datang ke konser macam ini.

“Enjolras!” panggil Cosette saat mereka bertemu di belakang panggung.

Gadis manis itu mengenakan croptop hitam bergambar tengkorak, dengan jeans ketat sobek-sobek, dogtag besar, dan rambut panjang diikat tinggi ke atas. Lipstiknya terlalu merah, eyeliner hitam di matanya terlalu tebal, dan  _hell_ , apa itu tindik di cuping hidunya? Enjolras mengerang dalam hati,  _Kemana Cosette-ku yang manis dan polos?_

“Hei, terima kasih sudah datang, E!” kata Cosette, merangkulnya, lalu mengecup pipinya. Enjolras balas tersenyum kaku.

“Uh, konser yang bagus,” katanya.

Cosette tertawa, “Aku tahu kau maniak musik klasik, Enj. Jangan bohong. Kau tidak suka pertunjukanku.”

Cosette pegang biola listrik di bandnya; dan oke, kalau volume musik di konser tadi dikecilkan sedikit saja, Enjolras mungkin bisa lebih menikmatinya. Mereka punya aransemen yang bagus. Harmoni yang indah. Minus poinnya cuma kenapa harus dilakukan dengan menghentak kasar.

 “Sini, kukenalkan kau ke teman bandku,” tersenyum, Cosette menariknya ke ruang ganti. Enjolras mengikutinya.

Dia sudah pernah bertemu Jehan sebelumnya, penulis puisi androgin yang memainkan piano. Dia juga sudah kenal dengan Joly, pemuda berdarah asia timur yang memainkan gitar. Lalu pacar Cosette, Marius, dengan bassnya. Dan—oh,  _sweet_   _P _atria in heaven__.

Langkah Enjolras terhenti. Duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan, adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah Enjolras lihat. Rambut hitam ikalnya teracak, jambangnya tercukur rapi, kulit cokelatnya tampak berkilauan karena keringat, dan sepasang iris biru.

Pemegang drum itu memakai tanktop putih, terpasang ketat di tubuh atletisnya. Jaket hitam yang dia pakai saat manggung tersampir di belakang kursi. Ujung bibirnya naik saat matanya bertemu dengan Enjolras.

“Enjolras, Grantaire. Grantaire, Enjolras,” kata Cosette.

Senyum Grantaire melebar. “Hai.  _Apollo,_ ” sapanya.

Kalau surga itu benar ada, Enjolras merasa sudah berada di dalamnya saat itu juga.


End file.
